Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reset signal generating circuit, and particularly relates to a power-on-reset circuit.
Description of Related Art
In design of an electronic circuit, a reset mechanism is generally added to the electronic circuit, such that the designed electronic circuit can be restored to an initial state when it is in need. Particularly, in the beginning of power-on of the electronic circuit, various components (for example, a register) in a system circuit are in an indeterminate state, and now it is required to reset the system circuit, so as to set each component in the system circuit to the initial state. A power-on-reset circuit may detect a level of a power voltage. During the power-on process, when the power voltage exceeds a voltage detection point Vdet, the power-on-reset circuit may provide a reset signal to reset a state of a logic circuit (the system circuit). However, the level of the voltage detection point Vdet is generally influenced by temperature, especially in an advanced manufacturing process.